La Vie En Rose
by Magpie09
Summary: Haruhi is in love with Tamaki, but could Kyoya really be the one to hold the key to her heart? *Based on the 1954 movie, "Sabrina"*
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first ever story! This story is based on the anime, "Ouran High School Host Club", and the 1954 movie, "Sabrina"; and therefore DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

**La Vie En Rose**

**Ch.1 – Prologue**

In the busy city of Ouran, Japan; there lived the wealthy families of the Souhs and the Otooris. Both of these families had large estates next door to each other and were great allies in the business world, although sometimes rivalry can be seen amongst these two great families. While the current heads of these great families; Yuzuru Souh and Yoshio Otoori were healthy business rivals with a respect towards each other; their sons, Tamaki Souh and Kyoya Otori were friends since they were very young, even if they were very different from each other.

While Kyoya was a very driven young man, working his way up the business ladder and becoming the head and CEO of the Otoori Corp. and outshining his two older brothers; Tamaki was carefree and much more focused on wooing young women, especially with his musical abilities and his knowledge of the French language. Although they were as different as night and day, these two young men were great friends and were even good friends with some of the staff, like Mitsukuni "Huni" Haninozuka and Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka, their body guards, and Haruhi Fujioka, the chauffeur's daughter.

Which brings us to the present were the Suohs were hosting a great party and Haruhi is seen in a tree overlooking the scene, lamenting over her unrequited love of one Tamaki Souh.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: First of all I should warn my dear readers that the characters will probably get a little OOC from the anime, but since this is mostly based off of the movie, I'm note going to worry about it. Secondly, this chapter gets a little dark at the end, so can't say I didn't warn y'all. Thirdly, I want to give a special shout out to The Last Fallen Angel for being my first reviewer ever! You totally made my day! Fourthly, as you can probably tell, I don't have a beta yet and my spelling and grammar can get a little rough, but its all good! We will just muddle through together! Now, on with the show! Also, I still don't own anything!**

**Ch. 2 - "The Party"**

While safely secured in the tree overlooking the party, Haruhi sighed to herself as she saw her longtime crush dance with one of the many girls at the party. _If only he could look at me like that_, Haruhi thought wistfully to herself, suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Haruhi, please come down from there," the voice calmly said. Haruhi slowly climbed down and shamefully faced the voice that belonged to her father, Ryoji. "Haruhi , I do wish for you to not waste your life pining over someone who doesn't deserve you! Besides you don't need a man when you have your loving father around!," he exclaimed. "I know, Father," Haruhi softly said. "Perhaps it is a good thing for you to go to that law school in America. I know you wanted to be a lawyer, like your mother, and perhaps now is a good time to get away and get over this silly crush with Tamaki," Ryoji said sorrowfully, wishing with all his might that he didn't have to say good bye to his beloved daughter. "Yes, Father," Haruhi said dejectedly. "Well, if you're leaving tomorrow perhaps you should come up and get some rest," her father said. "In a minute Father, I wont be long," Haruhi said. Her father silently left her and began walking back to their little apartment above the garage.

Haruhi found that she couldn't take her eyes away from Tamaki and the beautiful and giggly girl that he was dancing with. _I hate girls who giggle all the time,_ she thought to herself, envy coursing through her veins. Suddenly the giggly girl slipped away from the party and Tamaki headed over to the band leader to whisper something in his ear before grabbing some champagne and making his way out of the party. Quick as a flash, Haruhi stepped behind him, hoping that he would finally see what he was missing out on. "Oh, Haruhi, it's you!," he said, shocked to see her there seemingly coming out of nowhere then quickly turning around and heading off to find his latest conquest. _No, it's nobody_, Haruhi thought to herself, suddenly realizing that he would probably never see her as move than a friend and the daughter of a servant.

Even so she couldn't seem to part from him as she quietly followed him to the tennis court where the giggly girl was patiently waiting. Soon Tamaki poured the champagne and started to slowly make his way towards the giggly girl as music started wafting through the air, and before she knew it, Haruhi saw Tamaki take the giggly girl's hand and lead her into a dance. Soon, Haruhi couldn't take it much longer and Haruhi couldn't take it much longer and quietly make her way back to the garage as tears flowed down her face. She silently made her way back to her room and sat down in her favorite chair as the music continued to waft in the air, almost torturing her as a reminder that Tamaki didn't love her. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't take it any longer and she quickly got up and made her way towards and desk and wrote a quick note to her father, apologizing for what she was about to do. Before she lost her nerve she hurriedly slipped the note under her father's door and quickly made her way to the garage below her. She quickly turned on all of the cars, closed all of the doors and windows, and then slowly sunk to the floor waiting for the emptiness and pain that she felt to finally leave her alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hello! I just want to thank everybody who has favorited, reviewed, or followed so far! I am just a silly person who thinks they can write, but when I see people actually responding to my story it makes me happy! So thank you! Also, I may or may not eventually go back and edit this story, but I'm lazy and all I care about right now is publishing it, so we'll see how it goes. On with the show, and I still don't own anything!**

**Ch. 3 - "Farewell"**

Haruhi waited for her pain to stop as she slowly breathed in the toxic air that filled the garage. She knew she wouldn't have to wait much longer as her glasses started to fog up. Suddenly, the garage door was flown open as a voice started yelling for her father. "Fujioka?! Fujioka?! Hello, is anybody here?!" Haruhi panicked and slunked to the floor and try to hide behind a car as the voice continued to make its way across the garage, all the while turning off the cars. As the voice slowly approached Haruhi, she felt her stomach drop as she recognized the voice belonging to no one other than Kyoya. Haurhi couldn't bare to think of what would happen if he caught her here and told Tamaki! Slowly, she tried to crawl her way out of the garage, but she started coughing and of course Kyoya would hear, "Hello? Is anybody there?!," he questioned as he knealt down and saw Haruhi underneath a car, trying to hide from him. "Hello," she said nonchalantly. "Haruhi, what are you doing under there? Come on get out from there," He questioned as he helped her get out from underneath the car and on her feet. "Checking for spark plugs," Haruhi answered, saying the first thing that popped into her head, "Father said one was missing, so I decided to check...," "Uh-huh...," Kyoya replied, not buying into her flimsy excuse, "with all the doors and windows closed? Does your father know you were doing this?" "NO!," Haruhi hastily replied, "I wanted it to be a surprise and I didn't want to disturb him," "If you weren't careful, you never would have disturbed anyone again." Haruhi started coughing again and Kyoya lead her out of the garage. "Now breath deep," Kyoya instructed her, "that's it, now again." Suddenly, Haruhi fainted into the waiting arms of Kyoya. He quickly put her on his shoulder and carried her upstairs towards her apartment. "What happened?" Haruhi asked after gaining conscience. "You passed out," Kyoya stated as he neared her door. "It's all right, you don't have to carry me," Haruhi said as he put her down next to her door. "Of all the idotic things! Suppose I hadn't gotten there in time? Carbon monoxide can kill!," he exaspertaly told her as he turned his way away from her, the light of the moon glinted off his glasses. "It does?," she listlessly replied. "Of course, you would think a chaufeer's daughter would know better," he replied as he turned on his heel and walked back to the party.

After a restless night of deliberation of if she actually wanted to try and continue with her failed attempt to make her unrequited love pains go away, Haruhi came to realize that she was actually thankful that Kyoya was there to stop her. She really didn't want to die, no matter how much pain she was in the present. She still had to look at the positive; like her father, her friends Huni and Mori, and she was even going to law school to become a lawyer like her mother. So when morning came, Haruhi welcomed it with a new attitude and determination to go to law school, and hopefully in the process, get over her crush.

-Some time later at Harvard Law School -

Haruhi quickly burst into the room, almost dropping her large load of books in her arms. "Ah, welcome Miss Fujioka, so glad you could join us. I was just informing the class of a test that as tomorrow. I'm sure you're ready for it?," the professor said as he condesendingly looked down his nose at Haruhi as she made her way to her seat. "Yes Professor," she meekly replied as she tried to push her glasses back up her nose. "Good, now class we will continue where last off from our last lecture about habeus corpus," he replied and continued on into his lecture.

-A short time later back in Japan-

"'Dearest Father,'" Ryoji read proudly to the small group of servants surrounding him, "I miss you very much, and of course all the others. I don't know how mother ever became a lawyer! Ican barely make head or tails of anything around here and I'm pretty sure one of my professors really can't stand me at all...,'" "Oh, she'll do fine and be acing all her classes in no time," Huni excitedly said, "does she say anything about Tamaki?" "Not a word," Ryoji replied skimming the letter. "That's good," Mori stated.

"Oh wait, here's something, 'I don't think of David much...,'"

"That's good,"

"'Except at night,'"

"That's bad,"

"'So I decided to be sensible and I tore up his picture...,'"

"That's good,"

"'Can you please mail me some tape?'"

"That's bad,"

"My poor love sick daughter! I do hope that with time and school to distract her she'll get over Tamaki," Ryoji stated as he got ready to drive Kyoya to his office. "Oh Fujioka," Kyoya greeted him as he started to get into the car, "beautiful day isn't it? Okay, take the Parkway, 35 miles per hour, two windows opened," "Yes sir," Ryoji replied. While driving in the car towards work Kyoya asked, "have you any news from your daughter?" "Oh yes sir, she still loves him," Ryoji replied, not realizing what he just said. "Pardon me?," Kyoya questioned. "I mean she loves law school," Ryoji hastily replied, "but she'll get over it."

**AN #2: Hi again! I should also point out that I don't know anything about law or law school, so I'll just kind of make it up as I go! Please review and I'll see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: You guys totally make my day when I see reviews! Y'all are the best! Let me tell you guys that school has been getting me down (Midterms! EEK!) but you guys' reviews totally make me feel better! This chapter really had me worried, because there is a big dialog scene between two characters, and I feel like I'm not that good at writing dialog, but hopefully it turned out okay! Please read and review and now on to the show! Also, I still don't own anything!**

**Ch. 4 - "New Friends and a Business Merger"**

-Outside of Harvard Law School-

Haruhi was sitting by herself against a tree trying to take her mind off Tamaki by reading a book, when suddenly she heard two similar sounding voices talking to her. "Well Kaoru, I think it's plainly clear what this young girl is suffering from," said the first voice as Haruhi jumped in surprise to see two men, who appeared to be twins gazing mischievously at her. "And what pray tell, my darling brother is that?," the second voice questioned playfully. "Why she's suffering from being unhappily in love, my dearest brother!" "Of course, of course. I see it now, it's written all over her face!," said the second voice. Haruhi starting to grow more and more upset with these two troublemakers, and quickly interrupted them by asking, "who are you and what gives you the right to make fun of me?" "My dear girl, we are the Hitachin twins," said the first voice, "I'm Hikaru and this is my darling twin brother Kaoru! We were just having a bit of fun, but it shows very clearly that you are indeed unhappily in love." Haruhi found that she couldn't stay mad at these pranksters when they were indeed pointing out the truth. "It's true," Haruhi replied sadly, "I doubt he realizes I still exist, it would be like reaching for the moon!" "Oh, didn't you know that there are rockets that reach the moon," replied Kaoru, "maybe we can help her out. What do you say dear brother?" "Why, that is a splendid idea my brother! Maybe get rid of those glasses, a new wardrobe, a haircut, and bi-bitty-bitty-boo! She'll be the envy of all!," Hikaru excitedly stated. Before she knew it, Haruhi found herself being dragged behind the twins towards a makeover. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Haruhi thought to herself.

-A while later in Japan-

"'Their names are Hikaru and Karou Hitachin,'" Ryoji read proudly to the group of servants surrounding him, "'although they are very troublesome and like to playing practical jokes, but they can be really sweet if they wanted to be. They love dressing me up in the most beautiful ball gowns, if only Tamaki could see me in one.' Oh my dearest daughter! She's still in love with him...," Ryoji sadly stated after putting the letter away. Suddenly Tamaki ran out of the house, hopped into a car and sped away. "What's up with him?," Ryoji questioned. "He's getting married," Huni stated. "He is?!," Haruhi's father questioned. "Oh yes," Huni stated, "Don't you people ever read the society paper?"

-At Otori Corp., outside Kyoya's office-

"Where is he? I'm mad! I'm really steamed!," Tamaki shouted at the surprised secretary. "I'm sorry Mr. Souh, but he's in a meeting with the lawyers for the plastics merger. How about later, say around three?," the secretary replied. "No! I will not come back around three! Now! So are you going to let me in or am I going to have to pick you up and use you as a battering ram?," Tamaki threatened. "Mr. Souh!," the secretary stated, shocked that he would threaten her. "Make up your mind Miss Renge!," Tamaki shouted. Not wanting to see if Tamaki would follow up on his threat, she pushed a button, opening the door to Kyoya's office where Kyoya and a bunch of older looking gentlemen were sitting at a table.

Kyoya looked up as Tamaki angrily walked his way into the room. "I've got to talk to you!," Tamaki shouted, not caring if there were very influential lawyers in the room. "I'm busy," Kyoya stated nonchalantly, "why don't you check with Miss Renge for an appointment?" "Don't give me that appointment business Kyoya!" Tamaki responded heatedly, "we're going to talk, and we're going to talk now!" "Alright gentlemen," Kyoya stated calmly, as he turned to the men sitting around him, "we'll continue this discussion later."

The older gentlemen left the room when Kyoya asked, "now Tamaki, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?" "'It looks like wedding bells for Tamaki Souh and Eclair Tonnerre,'" Tamaki madly read from a newspaper that he was holding. "Well congratulations my friend," Kyoya nonchalantly replied. "Did you plant this?," Tamaki angerly questioned as he threw the newspaper onto the table. "Me?," questioned Kyoya, feigning innocence, "I thought it was common knowledge between you and Eclair. You like her don't you?"

"I like her a lot," Tamaki replied as Kyoya slowly walked towards him.

"Well?" Kyoya questioned.

"I like a lot of girls a lot."

"You can say that again," Kyoya replied as he suddenly pointed a gun at a plastic sheet that was hanging in the office.

"What are you going to do with that gun?, "Tamkai questioned him nervously. Suddenly Kyoya fired three shots into the plastic sheet. "Put that thing away Kyoya!," Tamaki said as he tried to cover his ears from the noise.

"Look at that," Kyoya remarked as he took down the seemingly unharmed plastic sheet, "greatest plastics ever made; not ever a scratch on it."

"What does that have to do with anything? Can we please get back to my problem if you don't mind," Tamaki impatiently questioned.

"Hand me your lighter,"

"Now get this straight Kyoya," Tamaki stated as he gave Kyoya his lighter, "I have no intention of marrying Eclair!"

"Doesn't burn, doesn't scorch, doesn't melt," Kyoya calmly replied, ignoring Tamaki as he put the plastic sheet up to the flame from Tamaki's lighter.

"Look Kyoya, I don't want to get married and settled down!"

"Yes I know, however, our families have all agreed that you should finally settle down and do something constructive."

"What's so constructive about marrying Eclair?" Tamaki asked as Kyoya shoved the plastic sheet up in Tamaki's face, ordering him to taste it. Reluctantly, Tamkai licked the sheet, "Sweet," he commented.

"That's right," Kyoya confirmed as he handed Tamaki his lighter back, " it's made of sugar cane."

"Sugar cane? Wait a minute, this wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that the Tonnerre's own the largest share of sugar cane in Puerto Rico is it?"

"The second largest, the largest have no daughter."

"It's all beginning to make sense. Mr. Tonnerre owns the sugar cane, our families own the formula for the plastics, and I'm supposed to be offered up like a human sacrifice on the alter of industrial progress! Is that it?!"

"You make it sound so vulgar Tamaki. You make it sound as if the son of the hot dog dynasty was offered marriage to the daughter of the mustard king. Surely you don't object to Eclair just because her father is rich, that's very narrowed minded of you," Kyoya stated as he put the plastic sheet back up.

"Just one thing you overlooked o' great Shadow King. I haven't purposed and Eclair hasn't accepted."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I purposed and Mr. Tonnerre accepted."  
"Did you kiss him?," Tamaki sarcastically replied.

"Now look Tamaki, Eclair is a wonderful girl you were probably going to marry her anyway, I was just trying to help you make up your mind."

"Why don't you marry her?"

"Me?" Kyoya laughed, "what would be the merit in that?"

"Well do you want to die an old maid?"

"If I were to ever get married I would have to take Miss Renge, a couple of corporation consuls, and my accountant along for the honeymoon. I'd be unfaithful to my wife every night of my married life with vice presidents, boards of directors, slide rule accountants. This is my home," Kyoya stated as he gestured around the office, "no wife would ever understand it."

"Well neither can I," Tamaki said, "you got all the money in the world."

"What's money got to do with? If making money was the only merit there was to business, it wouldn't be worthwhile to go to the office, money is a by product."

"Then what's the main objective? Power?"

"Power? No, that's become a dirty word."

"Well then what's the urge? You're going into plastics now, what will that prove?"

"Prove? Nothing much, a new product has been discovered so a new industry moves into a undeveloped area. Factories go up, machines are brought in, a harbor is dug. It's purely coincidental of course that people who have never seen money before suddenly have it."

"Now you make me feel like a heel. If I don't marry Eclair, I feel like some poor kid in some run down town will suffer because of me."

"Look at this stuff," Kyoya said pointing to the sheet, "you can make a suit out of it, fly in a plane made out of it, and before long you'll probably be able to eat it. We're organizing Otori-Souh Plastics, we're even ready with the blueprints. Otori-Souh Shipping has bought nine more freighters to handle the traffic."

"You mean the wheels are in motion already?!," Tamaki shockingly questioned.

"That's exactly what I mean. We're planning on a summer wedding to get on this year's sugar crop. I think your going to be very happy Tamaki," Kyoya said as he smiled a slightly evil smile.

**AN2: So when I wrote this chapter Tamaki seemed really OOC, but since he's mostly based off of David from "Sabrina", I'll just keep it as is! I hope you like it and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry this took longer than normal! I don't know why, but I just couldn't ever make myself write! I'm sorry, please don't abandon me! In exchange for your continued support I'm giving you two chapters for the price of one! As you may have noticed from my last chapter, I took the easy * cough * lazy * cough * way out with the plastics merger, which is directly from the movie, but again it was easier! Anyway on with the show, however I still don't own anything!**

**Ch. 5 - "Coming Home"**

'Dearest Father,' Haruhi thought as she wrote, 'I cannot tell you how wonderful it will be to see you again, even if it is for only the summer before I go back to school. I can honestly say that I have learned quite a bit here in America; not just law, but I've learned a lot about life. One very important lesson I have learned is that I shall never run away from either love or happiness. You wont need to pick my up at the airport, I'll just take the train and you can pick me up at the station. If you have any trouble recognizing your daughter, I'll be the most sophisticated woman there.' Haruhi put down the pen she was writing with and looked at her reflection from a nearby mirror. Gone were her glasses, her hair was now short and stylish, and over all she looked more mature and certainly sophisticated.

-Some time later at the train station outside Ouran, Japan-

Haruhi glanced at her watch again and as she read the time she couldn't help but begin to really worry that something had happened to her father, when suddenly a flashy car came screeching to a halt beside her. "Can I offer you a ride miss? Best fares in town," said the blond-headed man behind the wheel of the car. Haruhi couldn't believe it, for there right before her very eyes was none other than Tamaki Suoh! "Well hello! How are you?," she asked, surprise and excitement radiating from her. "I'm fine," Tamaki replied, "and may I ask, who are you?" Haruhi couldn't help but be a little hurt at that statement. "Who am I?," she asked, hoping against all hope that he remembered her. "Am I supposed to know?" Tamaki replied. "Come to think of it your not supposed to know," she stated, thinking how true those words seem to be. It had seemed Tamaki really didn't remember her, but he was here now. "Well, whoever you are I would be eternally grateful just to be able to escort you home. The name is Tamaki Suoh," he said as he made his way towards her. "Well, if you insist. My father was supposed to pick me up, but something must have happened. So I would be in your debt if you would escort me home," she replied as she handed the blond her things and got in the car.

Throughout the drive, Tamaki kept glancing over at Haruhi, trying to remember where he had seen her from. "I know this sounds corny, but I know that I know you!," he said, finally giving up on being silent. Haruhi couldn't help but laugh at Tamaki's contemplative look. "I have a feeling I've seen you with your father," Tamaki said slowly, "is your father Admiral Yoshi?"

"Hardly," Haruhi replied, trying to repress her laughter.

"That's funny. I keep picturing him in a uniform. What does your father do?"

"He's in transportation."

"Trains? Planes? Boats?"

"No."

"I give up."

"Automobiles."

"Oh? Chrysler?"

"Yes Chrysler, and Rolls Royce, General Motors, Mercedes, and others."

"Is your father on the board of directors for all those companies?"

"Well, you might say he runs things."

Tamaki glanced over at her again before saying, "I know I've seen that face before! It's killing me not being able to place it!"

"You'll be alright in a minute. Just go straight through to the garage please," Haruhi said as they neared the house.

"I know we've met before..." Tamaki started saying as he suddenly realized where they were, "You don't live here!"

"Yes I do."

"I live here!"

"Hi neighbor!" Haruhi said as she reached over to honk the horn.

Suddenly Mori and Huni came running out of the house towards Haruhi. "Hello Huni, hello Mori! I've missed you two so much! I've even brought back some gifts," she said as she greeted her friends. "Oh Haruhi!," Huni said as he quickly hugged her, "I never want to see you leave ever again!" "It's good to see you," Mori stoically said as he gently forced the small blond from Haruhi. Suddenly a car pulled into the garage and Ryoji hurriedly got out of the car and swooped Haruhi into a tight hug. "Oh my precious daughter! I never want you to leave ever, ever again!" Haruhi just laughed at her father's antics, waiting patiently until he finally let her go. "Oh Haruhi, I'm so sorry I missed you at the station, but you're here now and that's all that matters! Look at you! My darling daughter is so grown up! Come Haruhi, let's get you settled in!," Ryoji excitedly said as he started collecting her things and started going up to their little apartment. "So Haruhi," Tamaki said as Haruhi was about to follow her father, "I was hoping that I could be a courteous neighbor and escort you to dinner and a show." "Do you really want to go out with me?," she asked. "More than anything," he excitedly replied, "I know a great little French place, and after we get kicked out of there we can go to... Oh wait," he said, suddenly remembering, "there's a party here at the house tonight,"

"With an orchestra and dancing?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course, but there will be a lot of dull people there."

"It doesn't matter as long as your there. If could be like a homecoming party, and I know just the dress to wear!," she excitedly proclaimed as she rushed up the stairs, "Oh hello Kyoya. I'm back!"

Tamaki turned around to see his friend watching Haruhi race up the stairs. "Isn't it great Kyoya? I remember she would always run away from us, her legs always covered in car grease," he said nostalgically, "look at those legs now." "Tamaki," Kyoya replied exasperatedly, "need I remind you that your engaged? Eclair's legs should be the only ones you should be thinking about right now." "No need to worry my friend. I just invited Haruhi to the party tonight, that's all," he said as nonchalant as possible as he headed back into the house.

"Oh Father! I'm so glad to be home! I've brought some nice clothes and look even a bottle of wine!," Haruhi said as she unpacked her suitcase in her room. "Haruhi," Ryoji sighed, "there's something I need to tell you. I know I should have written to you, but I didn't have the guts. Tamaki is getting married," he finished, flinching in preparation for her response. "I know," Haruhi calmly replied, "Huni wrote to me." "You're not upset?," her father asked, hoping against hope that she had finally found a cure. "Not really, I mean he's not married yet," she replied coyly. "I don't like the sound of that. Just remember Haruhi to not get your hopes up. It would be like your reaching for the moon." "No Father, the moon is reaching for me," she replied with a wide smile on her face.

**AN2: Admiral Yoshi is just a random name that I thought sounded vaguely Japanese and as far as I know isn't an actual person. As I said before I don't own anything! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hello again my faithful readers! Here's the next chapter that I promised you! I still don't own anything, but please read and review!**

**Ch. 6 - "The Homecoming Party"**

Tamaki was dancing with his fiance, but ignoring everything she was saying. "...but I said no thanks! I definitely don't want to spend the first eight hours of my married life sitting up. Don't you agree Tamaki?" Eclair asked him. "Huh?," he said, "oh yes darling." "Tamaki!," she exasperatedly replied, but just shrugged it off as she leaned into him once more as he spun her around the dance floor. Suddenly he stopped and had to catch his breath, because the most beautiful woman he had ever seen just came into the room. It was Haruhi and Tamaki couldn't help but think how mature and beautiful she looked compared to when she was younger. She looked stunning in a white ball gown with black embroidery that looked like swirls and flowers that was all along her dress, her eyes were standing out with the help of her eye makeup and her lips looked so kissable to Tamaki, he wanted nothing but to see if it was true. However, before he could continue gawking at Haruhi, Eclair forced him back to the present when she realized they weren't moving anymore. "Tamaki?" she asked worriedly, "is everything okay?" "Huh?" Oh yes of course darling," he replied, as he quickly looked around the room for a way to escape her. His eyes lit up when he saw a couple standing a few feet away from them, holding champagne glasses. With excellent grace the blond deftly spun Eclair into the couple, "accidentally" spilling the champagne all over Eclair's dress. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there," he apologized, "will it was out?' "Yes, I think so, I'll be back," Eclair replied as she hurried towards the bathroom.

Newly freed, Tamaki rushed towards Haruhi before she was snapped up into a dance by another man. "Haruhi," he greeted as he held out his hand towards her and smiling his most charming smile, knowing that she was there for him. "Did you think I forgot the address?" she asked playfully once she found herself in his arms and dancing like she had been wanting to do for years. "It crossed my mind," he playfully replied back as he held her close to him. As they spun around the dance floor, Haruhi caught sight of Huni standing near the door, faithfully watching over Tamaki, and Haruhi waved at him. Huni looked so surprised to see Haruhi dancing in Tamaki's arms, he quickly ran downstairs where the some of the other servants were and told them how beautiful and elegant Haruhi looked while dancing with Tamaki. However, Huni wasn't the only one to see the couple dancing. As Tamaki's grandmother, Shizue Suoh was watching the couple, her eyes narrowed when she saw that Tamaki wasn't dancing with Eclair, but instead was dancing with a girl that looked extremely like the chauffeur's daughter. She quickly made her way towards the library and told Kyoya and Kyoya's father, Yoshio.

"Oh Haruhi," Tamaki sighed happily, "where have you been all my life?" "Right over the garage," she replied coyly. "Right over my car," he laughed. "You know that I had a crush on you when I was younger," Haruhi confessed. "It's not to late is it?" Tamaki asked as he looking into her eyes, hoping that it wasn't too late. "I don't know, is it?," Haruhi asked, "after the summer is over I'll go back to America to finish my degree and you'll probably get married," she said as she sadly looked at him. "It doesn't have to be that way!," Tamaki said excitedly, "You could transfer over here and finish your degree! That way we could be together, because if we were together I definitely wouldn't get married to anybody else!" "Oh Tamaki," Haruhi sighed happily as she held him closer and they continued to dance the night away.

Kyoya, Yoshio, and Shizue all stood next to each other near the door watching the couple dance around the room. As soon as Eclair made her way back to the ballroom looking for her fiance, Kyoya invited her for a dance hoping to distract her from seeing the dancing couple. "Where's Tamaki?" she asked as she danced with him. "Oh, he's just being a good host," Kyoya replied. He quickly caught sight of Haruhi leaving the dance floor and of Tamaki making his way over towards the band leader. "You know what, I'll go see if I can go find him," Kyoya said as he let someone else take his place. Quickly he made his way towards Tamaki, who was now at the bar, trying to hide the champagne glasses that he snuck into his back pockets. "Tamaki," Kyoya stated, making the blond jump in surprise, "you better come with me. My father and your grandmother would like a word with you." "Oh?" Tamaki asked, trying to appear nonchalant, "Well, it just so happens that I was on my way to go meet someone." "Sorry Tamaki, but it can't wait," Kyoya said as he forced Tamaki into the library where Yoshio and Shizue where waiting.

"Tamaki! I'm horrified that you would chose to conduct yourself in this manner! She's the daughter of a servant for crying out loud," his grandmother said, trying to keep her voice down. "But Grandma, I love her! Haruhi is going to transfer here so we can be together!" Tamaki pleaded. "He loves her," Yoshio spat, his voice dripping with contempt. "Now Father and Grandmother Suoh, I think you both are being too harsh on Tamaki," Kyoya calmly stated, "why don't we all sit down and talk this through like civilized adults." "Thank you Kyoya! I knew I could count on you!," Tamaki stated as he stated to sit down, but suddenly stopped and said, "But, I really do have to go..." "Now Tamaki," Kyoya interrupted, "do you want my help or not?" "Yes, of course," he replied. "Then sit down," Kyoya said and gestured to a chair. "Thanks Kyoya, you really are a good friend," Tamaki replied as he sat. Suddenly a loud cracking sound filled the room and Tamaki howled in pain. "What is it? What's wrong?" his grandmother asked as he ran over to her grandson's side. "Glasses," Tamaki replied through clenched teeth, "champagne glasses... in my pockets... sat on them." Kyoya just smiled an evil, knowing smile before slipping out of the room undetected.

Haruhi stood in the tennis court waiting patiently for Tamaki. Finally it seemed as if all of her dreams have come true! It was just like that night before she left for America, but instead of dancing with some girl who couldn't control her incessant giggling, Tamaki would be dancing with her. Haruhi was pulled out of her fantasies as she heard someone approaching the tennis court. Haruhi quickly got up into the umpire's chair as she waited for Tamaki to appear, but it wasn't Tamaki that came into the tennis court. Kyoya slowly made his way into the sporting arena and turned to see Haruhi in an umpire's chair, looking bewildered to see him there. "Where's Tamaki?," she asked as he made his way over to her. "Oh, let's just say he got stuck," he replied smugly as he began pouring champagne into the two glasses that he brought with him. "Well, shall I serve you up there or will you come down here?," he questioned as he picked up the champagne glasses, "Up there?" he asked when he noticed she made no attempt to move. "No," she quickly said, "I'll come down." "We do meet under the most unlikely circumstances. Either your judging a tennis game that has no players or your under eight cars looking for a spark plug," Kyoya jokingly said as Haruhi straighten out her dress, "You do look quite nice Haruhi." "Thank you," she replied demurely as she took a glass from him. As she took a drink from her glass, music suddenly started wafting through the air. "Ah, there it is," Haruhi said as she knew it was _that_ song, "That was the song that was playing the night before I left for school. Tamaki was right here dancing it with somebody else, but tonight I wanted it to be me. You see, I've been in love with him all my life," she confessed before taking another sip of the champagne Suddenly Kyoya held his hand out towards her, silently asking her to dance with him. Haruhi just looked at him in bewilderment, but not wanting to appear rude, she accepted. "You know, when I first saw you coming in here I thought for sure that you and your families objected to me," she confessed as he spun her around the tennis court. "Me object to you? Never," Kyoya smugly replied, "It's as if a window had been opened and a fresh breeze was let in." "Even if that breeze comes from the general direction of the garage? I thought for sure you came here to buy me off," she confessed.

"Buy you off?" Kyoya questioned, interested in her response.

"Yes, like some British play where the prince falls in love with a waitress and the prime minister is sent to buy her off. 'Twenty thousand pounds,' he asks. 'No,' she says. 'Twenty-five thousand,' he says. 'No,' she replies."

"Thirty thousand?," Kyoya asked, truly interested in her response.

"No," Haruhi replied.

"Thirty-five thousand yen?" Kyoya asked.

"No," she replied, suddenly realizing what he was really asking, "how did yen get into this?"

"Just making it worth your while," he calmly replied, "what's a pound these days anyway? No self respecting prime minister would offer pounds."

"No self respecting waitress would take yen," she replied smugly.

"Good girl," he said as he kissed her on the cheek.

They continued dancing the night away and Haruhi found that she was actually enjoying herself, when Kyoya suddenly asked, "Haruhi, this is the part where you would expect Tamaki to kiss you right?"

"Yes," she sighed happily, just thinking about it.

"Well, here's a kiss from Tamaki from me to you," Kyoya said.

Suddenly Haruhi found herself being kissed by Kyoya Otori! He broke away from her and smirked when he saw her bewildered expression. "Don't worry Haruhi," he said as he continued to smirk at her, "it's just a kiss from one friend to another." And with that, he smoothly led her into another dance, although her shocked expression didn't leave her face for quite some time.

**AN2: So I know nothing about economics and if I have portrayed either British or Japanese economics poorly I apologize!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hello good and faithful readers! It seems like it's been a while since I've last updated, but thank you for all those who haven't gave up on me! I've been dealing with some personal, health, and school issues and so this fic has been on the back burner. I should probably say that I don't know when I'll be updating next, since school has started taking over my life, but hopefully soon I'll be updating more normally. Anyway, as always I don't own anything, heck even the title is off of the song "La Vie En Rose", which is something else to add to the list of things I don't own. Well, let's get on with the show and please read and review!**

**Ch. 7 - "The Plan"**

It was the day after the party, and while most people spent the weekend trying to relax, Kyoya was busy planning a way to deal with the chauffeur's daughter. He had realized that Tamaki was bound and determined to break off his engagement to Eclair, just to get Haruhi. Kyoya couldn't let that happen! 'Maybe,' he thought, 'this will be just another of Tamaki's "phases." Maybe, it'll be just a summer fling and that will be that. Tamaki will get over it quickly enough and Haruhi will go back to school in America. But, they both seemed pretty set on Haruhi transferring over here, and if she's over here I don't think Tamaki will give up his pursuit Haruhi will also do anything and everything to keep a hold of Tamaki. Love,' he sighed as he continued to plan while cleaning his glasses, 'I thought they discontinued that model. She doesn't want money nor power, she just wanted his love.' Kyoya continued to plan and think throughout the day, going over every conceivable way to deal with the issue. He believed that if Tamaki and Haruhi were truly in love, that in a different situation he would support them; however, Tamaki was engaged to an important woman that was good for business, not to mention that even though Haruhi was soon to become a lawyer, the families would always see her as a servant's daughter. Kyoya continually thought about last night when he danced and kissed Haruhi. Kyoya had to admit that Haruhi did look very mature and had grown to become a beautiful woman, she was also determined, smart, charming, polite, and a little bit of a fiery personality. Suddenly Kyoya had a idea; a wonderful, if not a little awful at the same time. It was unethical, reprehensible, but very praticle. Haruhi wanted love, and if Kyoya could turn Haruhi's attentions elsewhere Tamaki would likely drop his pursuit pretty quickly, and Kyoya believed he was the man for the job, and maybe he could convince Haruhi to go back to America instead of transferring back to Japan. Resolute in his decision, he quickly made his way to the factories.

- The Next Day -

Kyoya calmly walked into Tamaki's room carrying a small plastic bundle under his arm. As soon as Kyoya walked through the door he noticed his blond-headed friend laying face down on couch, groaning in pain. With a small knowing smile that briefly flashed on his face, Kyoya walked towards his friend. "How's the patient?," Kyoya questioned, "Has the antiseptic worn off?," he asked as he poked Tamaki on the backside. Tamaki groaned in pain and Kyoya replied, "I guess not," as he chuckled at his friend's pain. "I'll never drink champagne again...,"groaned Tamaki as he turned towards his friend, noticing the small plastic bundle he pointed towards it and asked, "What's that you got there?" "Oh, just a little something I got for you," Kyoya replied as he unraveled the bundle, revealing it to be a plastic hammock with a round hole in it. "I designed it myself, opened the plant, and got it made just for you. Look, I even designed it with a little trap door," Kyoya said as he pointed out the round hole in the hammock. "You made it just for me? During the weekend?," Tamaki asked surprised that his friend was showing this amount of care for him. "Well, you were injured and I wanted to help," Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses. "What a friend!," Tamaki remarked as Kyoya set up the hammock in his room. "You know, I've been trying to write a poem for Haruhi," Tamaki said as Kyoya helped him into the plastic hammock, "but I seem to be stuck. What rhymes with glass?" Kyoya thought for a moment then replied, "Alas." "That's good!," Tamaki enthusiastically replied, "Oh Haruhi, Haruhi...if only I could see her. Hey!," Tamaki suddenly said, "do you think that you could smuggle her up in the dumbwaiter?" "Now that would be dumb," Kyoya dryly replied, "What if your grandmother saw her?" "Oh...," Tamaki dejectedly expressed, "but what can we do? I want to make sure that she's happy, but I can barely move!," "Oh, I've already thought of something. I'm taking her sailing on your boat," Kyoya replied. "Really? Thank you so much for that! You really are a good friend! Can I ask you for another favor?," Tamaki asked, suddenly looking nervous. "Anything," Kyoya dryly replied, once again adjusting his glasses. "Well, I'll need your help convincing the families that I want to be with Haruhi and not Eclair. You will help me, wont you?," Tamaki pleaded. "Yes, I'll help you, wont I," Kyoya said as he mumbled the last part under his breath. Before the conversation could continue, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Tamaki groaned out and Eclair walked into the room holding a game of Scrabble and some books under her arm. "Oh, how's my poor darling?," Eclair cooed as she set down her load, "You must be in a lot of pain, but what I don't understand is why there were glasses in your pocket in the first place." "Well you see, I was meeting someone at the tennis court," Tamaki replied before realizing what he was saying, "Er...I mean there was a game going on...," he said, trying to recover. "At night? It would have been pretty dark," Eclair questioned, doubting the truth of Tamaki's words. "Of course, that's why he needed the glasses," Kyoya quickly replied trying to break the tension, "Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, I've got to go sailing. See you around Tamaki," Kyoya said as he left the room with a knowing, slightly evil smirk on his face as he once again adjusted his glasses.

**AN2: I would also like to mention that I don't own the game Scrabble nor do I own a plastic hammock. That is all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello my faithful readers! I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but school is really getting to me! So to make up for it I'm giving you guys a two for one special again as a late Thanksgiving day present! Also this chapter contains some suicidal thoughts and/or actions, you've been warned. Hopefully I'll be updating more frequently after finals... Anyway, as usual I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 8 - "Sailing with the Shadow King"**

A calm breeze slowly pushed the sailboat across the water as Haruhi turned up the radio that they were listening to. "This is a very odd song, I wonder why I never heard it before," she said to Kyoya, who was leaning against the stern of the boat, one hand on the steering. "That's probably because you've been in America for awhile," Kyoya answered. Another song soon stated wafting through the air and Kyoya suddenly grew very tense. "Haruhi, do you mind if we turned this off?," he asked her while slightly gritting his teeth. "Why? Don't you like it?," Haruhi asked, curious as to why he was showing so much emotion when he was usually so reserved. "I used to ," he said quietly as Haruhi turned off the radio. Haruhi found herself shocked at the thought that Kyoya was affected this way, surely he couldn't have been romantically attacked to anyone, but that was the only thing that made sense. "It's so strange, to think that you could be so effected by a woman. I thought you walked alone," she admitted. "No one walks alone by choice, Kyoya said as he stared off into the horizon. "You probably think I'm the typical cold business man with ticker tape coming out of his heart and ice water in his veins. And yet that same business man finds himself on the balcony outside of his office, looking down those forty-two stories, wondering if he should jump. Haruhi, do you believe that a person can do extreme things for sentimental reasons?," Kyoya asked. "Oh, I definitely believe it," Haruhi said, once again shocked at Kyoya's revelation about himself, "Do you know what I did because of sentimental reasons? Well... I went to America! You should go to America, it is the land of opportunity you know!" "America is for dreamers, and maybe that is why I've never been there," Kyoya said quietly as he steered them back to shore.

-A Little While Later-

Ryoji was busy washing a car when he looked up to see his daughter and Kyoya coming up to the garage. "Well, goodnight Miss Haruhi. I'll see you again soon," Ryoji heard Kyoya say and saw him walk away. Slowly Haruhi walked towards her father, picked up a rag and started wiping off the car. "Father, you drive Kyoya all the time. What do you know about him?," she questioned. "A good driver keeps his eyes on the road, very rarely does he look in the rear view mirror," he answered dryly. "Well, if you looked a little longer you would see a very pleasant man who is very human who may surprise you," Haruhi said quietly as she continued to wipe down the car. Softly she began humming to herself, it wasn't until much later she realized the song she was humming was the odd song that was playing on the radio when she was sailing with who she once thought of as "The Shadow King."

**AN2: I know, I know, it's not very long! But hey! At least I got something! Also I don't know anything thing about sailing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Welcome to part 2 of my late Thanksgiving present! Te he! Yet another short update, but oh well. As always I don't own anything and please read and review, and I'll try to update soon, but no promises!**

**Ch. 9 - "The Plan Questioned"**

"Miss Renge, I want you to arrange for tickets to America. One in my name and one in Miss Fujioka's name, also give her father one thousand dollars in our stocks, make sure Miss Fujioka has a letter of credit, a car, and an apartment in America," Kyoya dictated to the secretary before noticing that his father had silently stepped into the room, "That will be all Miss Renge." Kyoya dismissed the secretary and waited for his father to start speaking. "Did I hear that correctly Kyoya?," his father questioned loudly, "Are you and _THAT_ girl going to America together?!" "Don't worry Father," Kyoya calmly replied, "I only ordered tickets to trick Haruhi into going back to America." "Yes, I see," his father replied, still doubtful but placated by his son's answer, "You've been taking her out every night this past week. Is the situation in hand?" "Oh, it's looking to be a straight export deal," Kyoya replied dryly as he adjusted his glasses. "Good," his father stated and left Kyoya as quickly as he came in. Kyoya sat down behind his desk as soon as his father left, took off his glasses, and put his head in his hands. If he was being honest with himself, Kyoya actually did want to go to America with Haruhi. He was tired of secretaries, business mergers, and board meetings. He was practically living in his office and at his father's beckoning call, and Kyoya almost wanted to explode! He would gladly go to America with Haruhi. If Kyoya was being entirely honest with himself, he liked Haruhi. She was mature, smart, beautiful, and surprisingly feisty and determined. But no, that wasn't the plan and even if it was Haruhi was in love with Tamaki and not himself.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hello dear readers! Just thought I give you another update, even though I'm totally supposed to be studying for finals right now... I should warn you guys, that I don't know how often I will update during the winter break I have coming up, but all we can do is hope for the best! As always, I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 10 - "An Evening with the Shadow King"**

Kyoya was in the backseat of one of his family's many cars, being driven to work by Mr. Fujioka as he pulled out his phone and hit speed dial. As soon as the person on the other line picked up, Kyoya started dictating, "Good morning Miss Renge, I'll be in the office in about twenty minutes; make sure you put a strong pot of coffee on. Today, I need you to make a reservation at "The Colony" for 7:00, and make sure to get a corner booth. Next, I'll need two tickets to "Skyfall" for the 8:30 show. That will be all Miss Renge," Kyoya quickly snapped his cell phone shut and pulled out his newspaper to read the morning news. "Mr. Fujioka?," he called while reading the headlines. "Yes sir?," the driver asked while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Would you mind driving Haruhi into town and to my office later this afternoon?," Kyoya asked.

"Actually sir, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," Ryoji replied tentatively.

"Is something the matter, Fujioka?"

"It's just that I would prefer if you dispensed of my duties while one these dates with my precious daughter. It makes for an awkward situation."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Fujioka. I didn't realize you felt that way. Have Haruhi take one of Tamaki's cars into town."

"It's just not right, sir. I like to look at life like a limousine; even though we are all in the car going the same place, we all have our places; there's a front seat, a back seat, and a window in between."

"I didn't realize this before, but you're a terrible snob, Fujioka," laughed Kyoya.

"May I ask sir, what are your intentions towards my darling daughter?"

"Actually, I intend to send Haruhi back to America, where she can finish her degree without Tamaki."

"You are?!," Ryoji asked, surprised, "May I ask how sir?"

"First class, of course," Kyoya dryly replied.

"The whole thing is so distressing," Ryoji sighed, "first Mr. Suoh now you. Haruhi is just a misplaced person, I'm afraid. She doesn't belong in a mansion, nor does she belong above a garage."

-Some Time Later in Kyoya's office-

Haruhi was sitting at the head of the long table that Kyoya used for board meetings, when she suddenly stood up, pounded her gloved-covered hand on the table and declared, "The Chairman of the Board has now called this meeting into order. On the outset, the Chairman of the Board would like to say that today's meeting will be about buying all of Columbia and moving it to Peru!," she laughed as Kyoya came towards her with frozen daiquiris in his hands. "Meeting adjourned," he laughed and held out a drink for Haruhi, "Here, take this before my fingers get frostbite."

"Does Tamaki have an office like you?," Haruhi asked.

"No, actually his is larger," Kyoya replied and took a drink.

"Larger?!"

"Yep. Instead of a desk, he has a putting green," Kyoya dryly replied.

"Goodness," Haruhi remarked as she spotted switches and buttons on Kyoya's desk. "Look at all these buttons! Imagine you can press one and buy an entire country!"

Kyoya just laughed before suddenly growing serious and admitted, "You know Haruhi, I've been thinking about what you said about America. I think its high time I finally left this stuffy old office and go on a very extended vacation."

"Really?!," Haruhi asked, surprised, "It'll make a new person out of you! I promise or your money back! Oh, I'm so happy for you! I almost wish...," Haruhi stopped talking abruptly, realizing she was about to say that she wished she could go with him. But that couldn't be right! She was in love with Tamaki and she was staying in Japan with him not going back at America with Kyoya! Maybe it was because, she did miss America. Yes, that was it she decided, it was her nostalgia for America that made her wish to go back and nothing whatsoever to do with Kyoya. Kyoya just smirked at her excited ramblings, adjusted his glasses, and said, "Well Miss Haruhi, we have a reservation to get to. Shall we go?" "Why yes, Mr. Kyoya," she replied, thankful for the change in topic as she took his arm and walked out of the office, leaving their empty glasses behind.

-Later at "The Colony"-

Kyoya and Haruhi were sitting in a corner booth, taking their time with their meals as Haruhi was giving pointers to living in America. "Well, I only know about living in Cambridge, Massachusetts, but if you go there, you should definitely go to the museums and you should definitely buy a historic house! And never a briefcase or an umbrella, there's a law," she said, trying to be serious, "Kyoya your very clever and very rich, so on your very first day there you can order yourself a cab to take a tour and maybe you'll find someone really nice to share it with." "Oh sure, I can buy a house and order a cab, that's easy, but finding someone really nice isn't I'm afraid," Kyoya replied dryly as he adjusted his glasses, "Well, for how would you like to dance with me?," he asked, quickly changing the subject as he stood up and offered her his hand. Haruhi silently took his hand and was lead unto the dance floor and quickly into a slow dance.

Kyoya and Haruhi slowly spun around the dance floor as they quietly talked about America; Haruhi was delighted to teach Kyoya some English sayings and Americanisms. "How do you say 'my sister has a yellow pencil' in English," asked Kyoya and Haruhi dutifully replied. "How about, 'my best friend has a lovely girl'?," Kyoya asked and once again Haruhi translated, blushing at the implication. "Well, what about, 'I wish I were my best friend'?," asked Kyoya softly. Haruhi just sadly smiled at him and leaned into him as the dance continued.

-Later That Night-

Kyoya was quietly driving Haruhi home as she softly sung a little song that she picked up in America, looking intently at him. "Why are you looking at me that way," Kyoya asked when he realized she was practically staring at him. "It's just that I had a terrible impulse to see what you looked like without your glasses," she said laughing at his stunned reaction.

"Well, I would say to never resist an impulse, especially a terrible one. However, since I need my glasses to see and I'm driving at the moment, please try your best to resist this one," he finally replied with a laugh. "Oh Haruhi, what am I going to do without you? Who will be there to help me with my English? Who will be there to make me laugh like you do?," he asked.

"Suppose you meet someone one the plane or maybe you'll meet someone on your very first day in America," Haruhi replied, hoping to sound encouraging.

"I have another suppose for you Haruhi," replied Kyoya, quickly glancing at her, "Suppose you weren't in love with Tamaki, suppose I wasn't "The Shadow King," suppose...," he suddenly stopped talking, leaving her wondering what he was actually going to say before he softly said, "I suppose I'm just speaking nonsense."

"I suppose," Haruhi quietly replied, almost wishing he would have asked her to go to America with him.

"Suppose you sing that song again?," he asked as he started to near the house.

Haruhi slowly started singing again as they came closer to the house and didn't stop singing until Kyoya nudged her and pointed toward Tamaki who was standing outside the garage, waiting for time. "Hey, how was you night darling?," he asked as he carefully helped Haruhi out of the car. "So so," she quietly replied.

"I bet he spent half the evening bending your ear back with boring stories about DOW-Jones Averages and the stock market, " Tamaki teased.

"We talked about a lot of things," Haruhi softly replied as Kyoya got out of the car.

"You don't have any long range plans for her do you Kyoya? Because, the doctor said I can finally leave the premises on Thursday!," Tamaki excitedly declared.

"Oh nothing long range," Kyoya dryly replied, "Just thought about taking Haruhi to see the market open."

"No I don't think so," Haruhi quickly replied.

"Then maybe just dinner and a movie tomorrow evening," Kyoya laughed, "Well, I guess "The Shadow King" better turn in now. Goodnight Tamaki, goodnight Haruhi." Kyoya then slowly made his way back to his family's house next door.

"You can't help but like him," Tamaki replied as he watched his friend walk away.

"Kiss me, Tamaki," Haruhi suddenly demanded.

"Certainly," Tamaki laughed and kissed her.

"Again," she requested and he once again replied. "That's better," she sighed and leaned into his embrace.

"What's the matter?," Tamaki asked.

"I don't want to go out with Kyoya anymore," she said.

"Why?"

"I want to be near you," she explained, hoping to sound convincing.

"Oh, I know how you feel," Tamaki said, as he thought he knew what the problem was, "Kyoya can be an awful bore sometimes and other times he's kind of scary; I mean he is called "The Shadow King" for a reason. But, since he offered to take you out, go ahead and let him. He's trying to help us you know, so this is the least we can do," explained Tamaki. Haruhi just smiled sadly at him and leaned into his embrace once more, all the while fearing that her heart may be in jeopardy of being captured by "The Shadow King."

**AN 2: Wow, that was a long chapter! Quick note: "The Colony" is a club that was mentioned in the movie, and I don't own it, also "Skyfall" is the new James Bond movie, which I also don't own. I've personally never been to Cambridge so I don't know what it's really like. And that's about it... Please review and if I don't update before the holidays, I wish you Happy Holidays!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while; I had some personal and health issues to deal with after the holidays. Now, I'm back and I have been writing like a mad woman! So anyway, like always; I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 11 - "Doubt"**

Haruhi was totally and utterly confused. She had been in love with Tamaki ever since she was eight; when he gave her her first kiss. Tamaki was handsome, charming, and playful. Not to mention Tamaki had been Haruhi's dream man her entire life, but then there was Kyoya. As a child, she was always slightly scared of Kyoya; he was always so serious and clouded in dark mystery, not even mentioning the fact that him and the rest of the Otoori family always seemed so cold. However, now that she had gotten to know Kyoya over the last couple of days; she had grown to realize that Kyoya was smart, complicated, layered, caring when he wants to be, mature, and very human. Haruhi was scared that she was falling in love with Kyoya.

Kyoya knew he was making the right decision for the business deal by tricking Haruhi into going back, but the ice water in his veins had thawed and now he had a conscience that was currently yelling that it was wrong to trick Haruhi. Kyoya sighed, realizing that he knew what he would eventually do. If you love something, set it free; right? 'Love,' Kyoya thought sadly, 'I didn't even realize that I had fallen in love with her, but I guess I did. But no one would ever love "the Shadow King", and why would she? She's in love with Tamaki and that is the way it should be. I will just have to be happy as long as she is happy; and if Tamaki makes her happy, then I must resign myself to never truly have Haruhi.

**AN: I know; short chapter, but I got more coming!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey look another chapter! Yay! As always I don't anything and please read and review; now let's get this show on the road!**

**Ch. 12 - "The Truth"**

Haruhi paced back and forth in front of the Otoori building as she tried to decide what the best thing to do would be. She finally decided that telling Kyoya the truth about all of her feelings would be the right thing, and so with a determined mind she headed into the building, but she found that she just couldn't face Kyoya. Haruhi slowly made her way to the payphone inside the lobby and called Kyoya's office phone.

Kyoya paced back and forth in his office as he waited for Haruhi, suddenly his office phone rang. He picked it up to hear Haruhi on the other line. "Haruhi, your late; is something wrong?," he questioned. "I know I'm late. I'm sorry I just got busy," she lied, "I tried and I tried, but I just can't make it."

"Where are you?' he calmly asked.

"I'm in a building in downtown Tokyo."

"What building?"

"What difference does it make it which building it is!?"

"Please, Haruhi."

"All right, it's the Otoori building; but I'm not coming up."

"All right Haruhi, why don't you tell me what's wrong, slowly and carefully. You talk and I'll just listen," Kyoya said as he laid the phone on the desk next to the plane tickets that he had got earlier that day. Kyoya then silently made his way to the lobby.

Haruhi finished telling Kyoya all that she felt and what she considered to be the truth when suddenly the door to the payphone she was in was jerked open and Kyoya was standing there. "I'm sorry miss, I'm afraid your ten minutes are up," he said with a mischievous smirk. "That's funny, I was talking to myself," she said dryly as she hung up the phone.

"And you wasted some good money too," he said as he lead her up to his office.

Once they were in his office, Kyoya calmly told Haruhi, "Now why don't you tell me what's troubling you?"

"It's me that troubling me," she began, "I've been in love with Tamaki all my life and I've only really known you for just a few days really. I can't help but hope that you secretly want me to come to America with you and I think that I want to come with you."

Kyoya simply smiled sadly as Haruhi's eyes were drawn to the plane tickets on his desk. "That's not what you think, Haruhi," he said as he saw the hope in her eyes.

"So you don't want me to go to America with you? Then why is there plane tickets in our names?," she demanded.

"I wasn't going to take you; I was going to send you," he honestly told her.

"All alone?," she asked quietly, realizing what Kyoya had done.

"All alone."

"I guess in your seat I would find a small gift and a note?," she asked dryly.

"And a little bit more," Kyoya replied as he got out a stack of papers form a drawer in his desk, "A letter of credit, a car for you for when you get to America, an apartment near Harvard, and some shares for your father."

"To think, you wasted all that time and money on a chauffeur's daughter."

"I'm ashamed to admit that I enjoyed every minute of being with you," he honestly replied.

"Why then? Why did you do it?"

"The plastics deal," Kyoya explained, "you got in the way."

"Tamaki?," Haruhi questioned.

"I'm afraid so."

"I see," Haruhi said in resignation, "I think I'll take that ticket then."

Kyoya handed Haruhi her plane ticket and watched her start to leave him forever when she suddenly stopped and said over her shoulder, "I think you could have been truly happy in America, I was. Goodbye, Mr. Otoori." And then Kyoya watched her walk right out of his life.

-The Next Day-

Kyoya had spent a sleepless night in his office and was currently making plans to fix his mistake. "Miss Renge," he greeted as she hurriedly walked into his office, "I need you to get the board of directors for the plastics deal in here this morning, including Eclair. Next, get a large bottle of smelling salts. Next, get Tamaki in here ASAP, I've tried everywhere but couldn't find him. Next, see that Tamaki's passport is in order and transfer that plane ticket from my name to his. Next, I need some strong coffee," he dictated to his flustered secretary and then watched as she sped off to do his orders when Tamaki calmly walked into his office.

"Where have you been?," Kyoya demanded, "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"And I've been looking for you," Tamaki relied with a fake smile.

"Make sure you're packed," Kyoya replied, ignoring Tamaki, " You're going to America with Haruhi."

"Is that so? She came to see me last night and kissed me."

"So?," Kyoya said, trying to sound disinterested and that he wasn't jealous of his best friend.

"I may not be smart like you, Kyoya; but I do know something about kisses."

"Yes, I bet you could lecture on it at college," Kyoya replied dryly.

"This one tasted like goodbye."

"Must be your imagination."

"No, there were a few tears in it," Tamaki said as he watched Kyoya adjust his glasses, "Then I started thinking and you know what I came up with?"

"What?"

Tamaki suddenly punched Kyoya in the jaw, sending him stumbling back into his chair.

"Sorry to do that to an old friend," Tamaki said.

"It's alright," Kyoya laughed as he held his jaw, "Just make sure you get to the plane on time."

"Don't worry, I'll be there on time," Tamaki said with a smile as he turned around and started walking out he called over his shoulder, "To think; Kyoya Otoori, "The Shadow King," the man that doesn't scorch, doesn't melt, and doesn't burn, suddenly throws a huge business deal out the window. Are you sure you don't want to go with her?"

"Why would I want that?," Kyoya asked.

"Because you love her."

Kyoya just smirked and closed the door in Tamaki's face.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Blah, blah, blah. You know the drill; I don't own anything and please read and review.**

**Ch. 13 - "The Backfired Plan"**

The board of directors of the plastics deal were all seated around the long table in Kyoya's office, impatiently waiting for the young Otoori to start the meeting. Eclair tried to break the awkward silence by holding up brightly colored, flowered t-shirts, "Look at these shirts! I thought they would be great for the honeymoon in Hawaii and I hope they're loud enough," she said excitedly. "I hope they are returnable," Kyoya mumbled to himself as he stared outside the window. "Well, no use in waiting anymore; let's begin," stated Kyoya as he came to stand at the head of the table. "What about Tamaki, shouldn't we wait for him?," Mr. Suoh asked. "We will just get started without him," Kyoya replied as he adjusted his glasses, "Now ladies and gentlemen of the board; I regret to announce that I am canceling the deal." The board of directors were in an uproar, looking at each other in confusion and anger. "Now, don't get me wrong impression," Kyoya stated to calm the directors, "let me just say that the deal hasn't hit a snag or fell through. Both sides of this merger was going well; let's just say that the merger has flown away." "What are you talking about about Kyoya?! Where is Tamaki?!," Mr. Otoori demanded. "Late as usual," Tamaki suddenly stated as he walked into Kyoya's office to see the stunned faces of everyone around the table, especially Kyoya.

"What are you doing here?!," Kyoya demanded, "Where is Haruhi?!" "Who's Haruhi?!," Eclair demanded. Tamaki ignored his fiance and said nonchalantly, "Haruhi must be at the airport by now." "Who is Haruhi?!," Eclair demanded again. "Haruhi is our chauffeur's daughter," Tamaki explained, "first she had her eyes on me, but then she switched to Kyoya. I guess it's because he has more money." Kyoya suddenly saw red and punched Tamaki, knocking him onto the table. Tamaki quickly righted himself, smiled a knowing smile, and said, "I was just helping you make up your mind. You are in love with her!" Kyoya looked at his friend in confusion, before slowly smiling. "Well what are you waiting for? I've taken care of everything; there's a car waiting to take you to the airport, your passport, pane ticket, and everything else is all in order. Now go get her!," Tamaki said. Kyoya smiled and said, "Well, if the board will excuse me; it seems that I have somewhere else to be." He then quickly ran out, ignoring his father yelling after him.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Well, this is it my dear readers! I want to thank everyone who has read, favorited, followed, reviewed, and whatnot with this story! Once again I will state that I don't own anything and to please read and review! Thanks again for reading and enjoy the last chapter of ****La Vie En Rose****.**

**Ch. 14 - "The End"**

Haruhi was quietly gazing out the window of the airplane, waiting for the plane to take off as she thought quietly to herself that she was indeed cured of Tamaki like her father had always hoped for, but now she had to get over the cure. Suddenly a voice interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Excuse me miss, but I've seen to have dropped my glasses under your seat." Haruhi quickly looked up in surprise to see Kyoya standing over her without his glasses on. His onyx eyes glinted in hidden joy as Haruhi slowly reached for the glasses that had seemingly magicked themselves under her seat and silently gave them back to Kyoya. Kyoya quickly sat in the empty chair next to Haruhi as he cleaned his glasses and put them back on. "Well, it would seem, my dear, that I will be going to America with you after all; if you will have me," he said. Haruhi simply smiled and did what she wanted to do ever since the homecoming party; she kissed Kyoya. Kyoya's eyes widened in surprise, before giving into the kiss; when the couple finally parted Kyoya looked at Haruhi with unbridled passion and love and said, "I guess that means you forgive me then?" Haruhi softly laughed before kissing him again as the plane slowly started to go down the runway towards a new life.

-**The End**-


End file.
